Lemon Chronicles: Interludes
by stormarrow
Summary: Any and all one-shots that I do. Naru/whatever girl happens to catch my fancy.
1. Cheering Him Up

_Authors Note: _

_Alright folks, this is a one shot I'm doing for my beta Slicerness. It takes place pre-timeskip between Naruto and Hinata. I hope you all enjoy it._

**XxXxX**

"Thank you all so much for your help." The attractive housewife told the three young Genin, granted it seemed to mostly directed at Sasuke. "You're help was greatly appreciated." The way she then fluttered her eyelashes at the young Uchiha caused a blush to grace his face.

A fuming Sakura looked on. _'Really now, who does this slut think she was flirting with her Sasuke-kun? Wait, does this mean Sasuke-kun likes mature more experienced women?'_ She raged.

Naruto just looked on, trying not to gag at watching another _yet another _person praise the Uchiha scion.

"You're welcome ma'am," The Genin said together, the female portion of the teams farewell had a bit more edge to it, but no one noticed. As team seven left the home of the client Kakashi turned to his students. "All right that was the last mission for today; I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow."

Naruto tried to keep his mouth shut hearing this, he really tried. "Bullshit." he disguised what slipped out as a cough.

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi had taken out his trademark little orange book and was nose deep in it, not even looking up when he asked his question.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto replied.

"Alright then, see you all tomorrow." With a quick Shunshin Kakashi was gone. Sasuke followed soon after. The weird thing though, was that Sakura didn't ask him to do anything after Kakashi left like she normally would. Instead, she looked lost in thought and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you want to go get some ramen or something." Sakura didn't even seem to notice Naruto had said anything at first but when she did she stared at him with an almost intense gaze. "Um Sakura-chan are you okay?" He asked, suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Sakura seemed to have a bit of an internal debate for a second and then her features hardened, like she'd come to some incredibly important internal decision. "Say Naruto, how would you like to help me with something?" She asked, getting closer to the blond boy.

"Sure Sakura-chan anything you need." He asked, a part of his mind enjoying the close contact as she invaded his personal bubble.

"I want you to be my practice dummy for sex." She said simply.

"...Huh?" Naruto just stared at Sakura with a baffled look on his face, and a bit of a nosebleed.

"I think Sasuke-kun prefers women with more experience. So I want you to help me get some sexual experience so I can better please him." She clarified.

"Oooh, um, yeah sure I'll help ya Sakura-chan." Naruto deflated a little at hearing this was just an attempt to further help Sakura in her goal to get Sasuke. Still, he reasoned, was being given a chance to have Sakura-chan's virginity, which definitely wasn't something he'd pass up. _'And hey, maybe she'd like being with me on a more permanent basis and forget about the broody fucker if I do a really good job?'_ He reasoned, his legendary determination grasping onto that thought

"Alright then let's go to your place and get started."

**XxX –** **Naruto's Apartment – XxX**

"Oh God, so good!" Sakura cried out as another orgasm ripped through her. She was currently naked on Naruto's bed; he had her lower body lifted up so he could feast on her bright pink twat. Somehow he seemed to find all the right spots with his tongue as he alternately licked and probed her dripping cunt. He'd already made her cum four or five times in about fifteen or twenty minutes they'd been at it. Apparently Naruto's insane luck transferred to skills in the bedroom as well, making him a natural. Sakura was definitely not complaining. "That's enough Naruto. You've proven you know how to do this perfectly and you need to stop before I lose feeling in my legs." Pausing to catch her breath she looked at the incredibly proud looking blonde as he pulled away from her pussy, his face shiny with her juices. "I think it's time to move on to blowjobs now."

"Awesome!" A Naruto cheered as he gently lowered Sakura's lower body down and started unfastening his pants. Sakura was finally able to sit up just as Naruto pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Holy shit what the hell is that!" Sakura scrambled backwards, staring in fear at Naruto's revealed cock. The monster that appeared before her had to be about ten or so inches long and as thick as her wrist, the two balls below it were just as monstrous, looking like they'd dwarf her tiny hands. "Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said slowly, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"What are you talkin' about Sakura-chan?" Naruto was confused as Sakura got up and started to gather her clothes.

"That thing is way too big, and there's no way in hell that monster is going inside me." She said, her shock wearing off and her normal self defense mechanism of insulting Naruto was back up at full strength.

"B-but Sakura-chan." Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not gonna wreck myself by letting you put that in me. I-I mean I'm sure Sasuke-kun is bigger!" She said her voice high as she tried more to convince herself than insult him. "But... but I just can't handle that right now." She finished lamely.

Naruto could only sit on his bed, staring in amazement as Sakura left. _'I finally thought I was going to get her...'_ He thought, his mood dampening.

**XxX**

Hyuuga Hinata was walking around. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, she just felt like she was needed somewhere. She suddenly looked up as she heard someone grunt, and saw her crush, Uzumaki Naruto, pull his legs back from where he'd kicked a wall. Her blushing and subsequent daydreaming was stopped before it could start as he spun around and plopped down, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his forehead on his crossed arms, looking incredibly depressed, liked a kicked puppy, or maybe a fox. Even his hair seemed to droop from their normal upward spikes into downward facing ones!

Walking over she tentatively said, coming out as more of a whisper, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

He looked up from between his bangs, making Hinata notice he wasn't wearing his headband, "Oh... Hey Hinata, what're ya up to?" He tried to mask the sadness in his tone, but that only encouraged Hinata to move past her shyness and help him the best she could...

...

"Eep!" And promptly failed to hold in the squeak that his gorgeous blue eyes focusing on her caused her to let out. Naruto grinned and laughed weakly, making Hinata stop laughing and stare at her crush in surprise. "NOTHING, I mean, I wasn't doing anything." Hinata felt like she could die from embarrassment at that moment as she felt her cheeks heat up in what she assumed was a major blush. She'd just accidentally yelled at him! Okay, relax Hinata, just keep talking, you're doing fine, you haven't passed out yet. She told herself, trying to calm down. "W-what are you doing N-Naruto-kun? You looked l-like something was bothering you."

"Well it's kinda embarrassing to talk about..." Naruto seemed to think for a moment, which made Hinata happy as he seemed to brighten up slightly. "Ah fuck it," He suddenly said, his decision made. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Hinata just nodded her head, still blushing profusely. "Alright than, let's go to my place. I don't want anyone else to hear this." He looked around exaggeratedly, making her giggle.

**XxX – Naruto's Apartment…again **–** XxX**

They got to his apartment and Naruto motioned for Hinata to sit down on the other side of the couch as he sat on the farther end. He opened his mouth as she sat down, only to close it and take a thinking pose for a few seconds. "This... this involves sex, so please don't hit me until I'm done, okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Hinata squeaked again, but managed to keep herself conscious and nodded, albeit so rapidly she felt herself develop a small headache.

Naruto smiled; relieved he wasn't going to be beaten any time soon. "Okay, so we did a D-rank mission earlier today. It was a grocery mission for Mrs... Mrs... I forget her name. Anyway, when we got the stuff all put away she started making eyes at Sasuke-teme. I thought that was gonna be it, but than she started trying to flirt with him! Although I gotta give her a hand, she actually made him blush, which is more than I can say for most of his fangirls." Naruto commented wryly, a small grin slipping onto his face making the general mood lighten.

"Seeing him blush made Sakura get pretty quiet for the rest of the day. When we were about to disband for the day Sakura didn't even ask Sasuke-teme out like she normally does every day. I'd actually stopped asking Sakura out recently, just doing it once a week or so, so I don't annoy her, but seeing her not asking the teme out got my hopes up so I asked her to go get ramen." Naruto paused, not noticing Hinata's soft smile grow just a tad strained. "And it worked! Kinda... she said that her _precious Sasuke-kun _obviously wanted woman that were experienced, so she asked me to... what was her exact wording... oh yeah, 'be her training dummy', so she could learn how to properly have sex." He said bitterly, which surprised Hinata briefly before she put herself in Naruto's ninja sandals and Naruto in Sakura's, understanding washing over her like cold water instantly. 

"So we came back here and she got undressed. I only got my shirt off before she told me I wouldn't need to take off any more for a while as she wanted me to learn to lick her perfectly. She actually said that 'if she was going to do this, she may as well get some pleasure out of it.' like I'm not good enough!" He raged. "So I... uh, what's the phrase... Ate her out! Yeah, so I ate her out the best I could. I just followed my instincts and she was screaming my name for almost twenty whole minutes!" He said loudly, pride could clearly be heard in every word.

Hinata was torn between being mortified at what she was hearing, and aroused that her crush apparently knew how to... _do that _so well. He drooped back down, sulking, drawing her attention away from her thoughts. "And then she stopped me, saying we should move onto blowjobs. I was really hard by than so I pulled down my pants. But..." Naruto got even more depressed. Hinata, ignoring the feeling of joy as his clearly meant what the story was leading up to didn't happen, scooted over and, with only the slightest hesitation, placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Naruto-kun, you don't have to tell me right now, or ever, if you don't feel comfortable." She said softly, putting all her focus into not stuttering. She found that focusing on helping Naruto through this obviously painful ordeal was distracting her enough so she could speak normal, even allowing her to speak a notch above her normal whisper actually.

Naruto looked at her, his frown turned into a smile as he placed his had on hers. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. Its okay, I can continue. Sakura... Sakura jumped to the other side of the bed when I took my pants off and looked at me like... like a freak. Then she stormed out, saying some mean stuff that I can't really remember clearly because I was already pretty upset about her looking at me like that."

She suspected she knew why Sakura had freaked out, but she had to know for sure. "D-did she give a-any reason fo-for looking at you like th-that and insulting you?" She cursed; the question was just embarrassing enough to bring back her stutter.

"She said 'there's no way something that big will go inside me!' and that she didn't think breaking herself was worth learning how to have sex for." Naruto answered after a short pause.

Seeing as she didn't respond for several second Naruto looked at her. She was frozen in place, he could swear he could actually feel the heat her face was giving off as her blush spread across her face and down her neck... his eyes traveled a bit lower, and his mind was suddenly filled with pictures of her blush covering her, clearly, now that he saw her up close, large bust.

"And that's about the gist of it." He said distractedly, just before he dragged his eyes back up to her face.

Hinata thought she was blushing before, but now her face felt like it was on fire. What Naruto had just told her was something she thought she'd ever hear. She was also trying her best not to stare at Naruto's crotch. "M-may I S-s-see it? She asked her voice so low he had to strain to hear it.

Naruto's eyes widened, "A-are you sure? I mean Sakura almost jumped off the bed trying to get away and you're even closer than she was." He commented. Hinata head jerkily nodded, thankful her embarrassment was keeping her rooted in place, or she probably would have already jumped back as she realized she WAS sitting less than a foot away from him. Naruto wasn't done though, "And... I'm sorry Hinata but I looked at your chest and my penis got hard. I'm really sorry, you can hit me now." He said, lowering his head so she could get a better shot.

Hinata took a deep breathe, this was her chance! She wouldn't throw this away because of her shyness, one misspoken sentence and she would depress her crush even more, he was counting on her! "It's okay Naruto-kun; it means you find me attractive." She said, lifting his chin so he could see the encouraging smile on her face.

Naruto, motivated by her words and smile, raised himself just a bit off the couch and pulled his pants down around his knees, his hard erection slipping out and hitting his Jacket covered torso with a, to Hinata sudden tunnel vision, incredibly loud Thumping sound. "Of coarse you're attractive Hinata-chan. I guess I never noticed before but you're really pretty." He said.

"T-thank you." Hinata's mouth worked for her, as her brain was still rebooting. "It's certainly very... large?" She said slowly, brain still trying to wrap her it's way around his thick shaft and-wait, no, bad Hinata. Her brain still _recovering_. There, that was better.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Naruto wince. She only snapped out of her thoughts as he hugged his knees again, his shins blocking her narrowed gaze, allowing it to pan out and see his pained expression. "So that's it... I'll never find someone to love because I'm a freak. I'll just... give up on having a family than... I guess" He whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as his secret dream was no longer possible.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror at what her words had caused, "WAIT!" She yelled, startling him before he could truly sink into depression. "Just because Sakura was scared doesn't mean all woman will be!" She said quickly.

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Hinata-chan, but there's no one in the village that would have me. I think... I think I'm just gonna lay down for a while." He said tiredly. Pulling his pants up and getting off the couch he made it two steps before Hinata grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"There is! There's someone that loves you out there, I know it!" She said desperately, her courage just couldn't break the glass cage keeping her from revealing her love for him, as much as it tried.

Naruto smiled sadly. "I know Hinata, everyone has someone. Most people even have hundreds of somebodies. But I'm just not so lucky I guess. Even if I have somebody she's probably on the other side of the elemental countries and hates blondes or something." He chuckled mirthlessly and tried to gently pull his hand free.

That was it! She could almost hear the glass break. Her spirit soared as she took a deep breathe and confessed. "That may be Naruto-kun. There may only be one, but... but that girl might be closer than you think." She pulled on his hand, pulling him back onto the couch before she placed his palm on one of her breasts. "In fact, she might be right here." She said softly.

Naruto honestly didn't know what to make of this situation, sure he was depressed just a moment ago but now his hand was grasping what felt like a rather large breast for some one so young. While his mind wasn't able to decide what to do at the moment his body started running on instinct as his hand began to grope the breast in his hand. When Hinata let out a quiet moan from his ministrations Naruto's mind finally rebooted.

"So you're saying you like me Hinata?" All the embarrassed girl could do was nod and blush as, unnoticed by Naruto, his other hand had come up and started groping Hinata's other breast. Getting excited Naruto continued on, his lower head obviously in control now. "So that means you'll has sex with me?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'll have s-s-sex with you." Hinata wasn't able to say any more as Naruto nearly tackled her onto the couch, his mouth meeting hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Apparently Naruto's enthusiasm transferred to sex like everything else. As he assaulted Hinata's mouth with his own his hands started undoing Hinata's jacket, revealing the thin shirt underneath. Breaking the kiss Naruto sat Hinata and himself back up before pulling Hinata's shirt up and off her body revealing the succulent orbs of flesh hidden underneath. Hinata's breasts had to be a large C-cup, at least, her small frame only made them seem bigger, the bright pink nipples that stood at attention all but beckoned him and his hungry gaze.

"Say Hinata, you wouldn't mind giving me a blowjob would ya?" Not even waiting for her to answer Naruto quickly took off his pants and boxers, his huge cock seemed to point directly towards Hinata's mouth as if in anticipation for her to suck on it. Gulping nervously Hinata leaned forward to come eye to eye, so to speak, with the bulbous head of Naruto's cock. Licking her lips Hinata opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head into her maw. She nearly creamed herself as the taste and smell of Naruto assaulted her senses, she never thought in her wildest fantasies that Naruto's cock would be this good. An over excited Naruto broke her out of her thoughts however when he bucked his hips forward, driving several inches of his cock into her warm mouth and striking the back of her throat. "Fuck, this feels so damn good Hinata." He moaned.

Hinata looked up and saw the dreamy expression on Naruto's face. She felt a surge of pride knowing that she was able to get Naruto out of his depressed state and give him this level of pleasure... even if she nearly had to dislocate her jaw to do it. Naruto was lost in his own little world as he grabbed a hold of Hinata's head as he started jerking his hips forward to feel more of the delicious wet heat that Hinata's mouth provided. Hinata did her best to create as much suction as she could while Naruto stuffed his cock into her mouth over and over again; wet sloppy sucking noises filled the room.

One particular thrust forced Naruto's cock head into Hinata's throat, and when he felt his head encased in something so tight he lost any self control he had left. Repositioning his hands so they were grasping the back of Hinata's head he pulled her into his forward thrusts. Hinata did her best to relax her throat and let her crush fuck her face to his hearts content, which Naruto seemed to be doing. He currently had eight inches stuffed down Hinata's convulsing throat and seemed hell bent on getting the last two in as she submissively took the throat stretching meat.

Neither of the two young Genin knew how long Naruto used Hinata's throat for his pleasure but the tightly constricting passage finally became too much for him. "Gonna cum Hinata." That warning was all Naruto was able to grunt out as he thrust forward sharply one last time, cramming the last two inches of cock into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata's eyes bulged as she felt Naruto's cock expand before she felt a rush of hot liquid start filling up her throat. Naruto's cum was unbelievable thick and Hinata was suddenly very glad Naruto's cock was down her throat so she didn't actually have to attempt to swallow any of it. Still, the amount of cum Naruto was pouring down her throat wasn't able to all go down, some of it was forced back up to spill out from her tightly stretched lips or be forced out of her nostrils. Hinata was amazed as Naruto's orgasm seemed to just stretch on and on as he continued to pump massive amounts of jizz down her throat until, after what seemed like an eternity, the flow of cum tapered off and Naruto eased himself out of Hinata's throat. "Holy shit, that felt great Hinata, thanks a bunch; your mouth feels really good!" He complimented dreamily.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata had a hard time answering Naruto's praise due to all the cum coating her throat. she was currently trying to swallow it. Glancing down she noticed that Naruto was still very much ready to go. Mustering up the courage Hinata pressed her advantage now that her throat was clean. "If you'd like we can keep going further." She said.

Naruto didn't even reply he just reached forward and grasped Hinata's pants and with a mighty pull and a cute squeak from Hinata he removed the obstacle leaving her in nothing but a cute pair of white panties, which had a noticeable wet spot on them shortly after he noticed what looked like a chibi version of his own face on the front on the frilly material. Before Naruto could rip off the finally article of clothing in his way Hinata quickly pulled off her panties and laid back on the couch, spreading her legs she exposed her tight virgin twat to Naruto, blushing a deep crimson as she did so. Naruto scooted forward till he could press his cock against Hinata's wet pink folds and grasped her hips with one hand.

"So you're really okay with me putting it in Hinata?" Naruto had to make sure Hinata was really willing to go through with this.

"Yes Naruto-kun, this is something that I really want." She said, smiling up at him, nervousness clearly visible despite her happy face.

Grinning down at Hinata's nervous face in gratitude Naruto pushed his cock into Hinata's tight pussy. As the head and first couple of inches sunk into Hinata Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cumming right then and there, he had thought her throat was tight, but Hinata's pussy was something else entirely. A quiet moan escaped from Hinata as she felt herself get stretched by Naruto's big dick, she had heard that a woman's first time could be painful, but all she felt was extreme pleasure.

"So tight." Naruto grunted as he started to slowly pump into the small passage that currently gripping his cock. He was trying to be careful with his thrusts so as not to blow his load too soon, something that was really, _really_ hard not to do. Hinata reached up and gripped Naruto's arms as she felt him to slowly start thrusting into her, more small moans came from her parted lips. "Feels so good." He gasped as she did the impossible and tightened up further.

"If you want Naruto you can go faster." Naruto just nodded, his eyes tightly shut, and doing everything he could to draw out the experience. He pulled Hinata up so he could bounce her on his cock while he sat on the couch. Hinata's hands came up to grasp Naruto's shoulders to steady herself in this new position. Moving his hands Naruto cupped Hinata's surprisingly plump and well formed ass in his hands as he thrust upward into her, feeding more of his cock into her tight twat as he used his hold on her ass to bring her down onto his thrusts. Hinata's eyes nearly popped out as Naruto's cock suddenly pierced her cervix and punched into her womb. She looked down and stared in awe, Naruto only had six inches inside her; the other four inches were covered in her juices as her pussy continually leaked. She was even more surprised by the bulge that had formed in stomach; her Naruto-kun was so amazing that she could see his cock outlined in her belly. Trying to sound as sultry as possible, which combined with her quiet voice sent a tingle through Naruto's balls. "Please Naruto-kun, fuck me, fuck me and make me yours."

Hearing the normally quiet and shy Hyuuga say something like that seemed to set off a fire inside Naruto. His grip on her butt tightened as he started fucking up into Hinata's tight twat in earnest. Hinata just held on for dear life as Naruto's sudden enthusiasm forced her into a toe-curling orgasm. The way Hinata tightened up around him only spurred him on as he stuffed two more inched up into her, his cock fucking her womb as Naruto seemed hell-bent on trying to rearrange Hinata's insides. The sudden jump in pleasure mid-orgasm caused her eyes roll up into her head and a second orgasm to start; surging through her before the first even had a chance to end. Small and quiet moans and squeaks spilled from her mouth.

Leaning forward Naruto set Hinata back on the couch as he brought his mouth down onto hers. As Naruto kissed the continuously cumming girl he enjoyed the feeling of her tits rubbing against his chest. Hinata was officially on cloud nine as she experienced multiple upon multiple orgasms, in her studies she had learned that men normally didn't last long their first time, but Naruto seemed relentless as he pumped into her at an inhuman pace. However, even Naruto had his limits, his thrusts picked up speed and shortened, his hips now a blur as he forced the last two inches of his cock into Hinata's already stretched out cunt. The pressure building up in his balls easily dwarfed his earlier load, "Cum... Hinata." He gasped, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Cum inside me Naruto-kun, claim me." Hearing that was all Naruto could take and with a loud grunt started to hose down Hinata's womb with cum. As soon as Hinata felt her insides get coated she experienced an orgasm that put all her others to shame as she let loose with a loud, for her at least, scream as she came her brains out. Naruto just continued to fuck his load into Hinata; his thrusts seemed to have picked up speed, if anything, instead of slowing down. Naruto started to feel something pressing against his stomach and sat up, still pumping into Hinata, and looked down. The sight that greeted him made his hips jerk forward, his orgasm lengthening, and Hinata's belly had swelled up from the large amount of cum being pumped into her, she was actually now starting to look a couple months pregnant. Finally, Naruto stopped pumping jizz into Hinata and leaned forward again to plant a kiss on the fucked stupid girl's cheek.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan, once you wake up I'm gonna have to fuck you again... Actually, scratch that, I'm gonna make you my girlfriend and fuck you every chance I get." If Hinata was in her right mind and able to hear this she probably would have been unbelievably giddy. "You know what; I don't think I can wait for you to wake up, and considering your still clenching around me I'm going to take that as you thinking the same." Naruto grinned; his hips started pumping into her again.

_Omake: By StormArrow_

"Hiashi-sama," Hyuuga Hiashi turned his head to look at the young branch member that had barged into his office. Absently he motioned for the young man to continue on with whatever he had to report. "It appears that Hinata-sama has been in company of the Uzumaki child recently."

"I see, and why is that so important that you felt the need to disturb me." He demanded cold grey eyes boring into the younger man out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, u-um, sir? You see… they've been engaging in certain…a-activities. Non-stop... for several hour a day... for almost two weeks now..." The man's voice trailed off, growing quite and squeaky as his dreaded ability to not shut up when he was terrified kicked in. Hiashi turned his head to fully look at the man, his gaze seemingly to cut right through him.

"What _kind_ of activities?"

"S-sexual sir." The branch member replied, voice barely above a mouse.

"I see, carry on then." Hiashi dismissed him.

"Sir?" The man asked curiously.

"I said carry on, and do not bother yourself with my daughters affairs. Tell the rest of the clan this as well" When the young branch member left Hiashi stood up. His hands quickly darted into his robes only to pull out two small fans and he proceeded to do a little dance. If any one were to see this they'd probably think the clan head had gone insane as he did a goofy little dance while waving around a pair of fans. If only they knew he had just won a bet against the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, over when his daughter and Naruto would get together. Tsunade probably wouldn't be to mad about this loss, thankfully. Hell, she'd probably do the same thing he was doing now, except it would be because she would be getting grandchildren at a later date.

_Omake 2: By Slicerness_

Sakura ran up to Naruto roughly a week later. "I'm sorry for saying those things Naruto. I'd... I'd like to give it another try if you'll eat me out again. You can even have my ass if you promise to go really slow" She offered, barely noticing his change in outfit.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but two arms snaked around his chest, pulling him back into a tight, pillowy soft hug. "She bothering you Naruto-kun?" The newly revealed Hinata said, sending a sharp glance at Sakura before she returned to looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Nah, she just wanted to apologize and see if she could get more of my 'Magic Tongue'." He joked. Hinata blushed, her eyes gaining a far away look at the dozens of times she'd praised God for giving him just that, even inventing that name for it. She sighed though as his words sunk in.

Naruto smiled as her hug grew more possessive. She was an odd one, so possessive of him, and yet...

Hinata sighed, "Another one? I swear I barely get you to myself for a single day without another one trying to get into your pants. Here." She said, tossing a card at Sakura, nailing her in the forehead. The pinkette caught the card before it could fell to the ground and looked at it. All it had on it was a date, and the number 79, the date was roughly three months in the future. "What's this?" Sakura asked.

"Your appointment, obviously. If you want a piece of my boyfriend you gotta get in line." Hinata said slowly, as if she were talking to a particularly slow child. "Honestly, I change his clothes just a little bit and suddenly half the women in the village want to sleep with my boyfriend..." Hinata ranted to herself. "Barely get any Naruto-kun time as it is..."

Naruto picked her up, his hands holding her up by her ass, her legs automatically locking around his waist. "Now now Hinata-chan, don't brood. How bout this, we'll go back to our place, lock the doors, shut of the phone off, put up those privacy/sound proofing seals you love to make good use of, and I'll grab some chocolate syrup and some whipped cream and eat my favorite Hyuuga Sunday for the rest of the night." Naruto promised her.

"Oh my, with promises like that we may not make it back to the apartment." Hinata said slyly.

"That can be arranged." Naruto growled playfully, attacking her neck.

Sakura felt cold as she saw a giggling and moaning Hinata's hand shoot into Naruto's pants. They were serious! Blushing furiously she backed away slowly, feeling depressed as she was completely ignored by the pair.

Something snapped in her brain. If she was paying attention she would have noticed Inner Sakura burning every last bit of her Sasuke Fan Club memorabilia and replacing it with something a little more blond.

Not noticing this Sakura made a promise as she held the card grasped in her hand tightly. She was Tsunade's apprentice! She had the Jutsu to put the Hyuuga in her place! When her appointment came, she would blow them both away as she showed up at his doorstep twice as busty as the Hokage! And three times as curvy!

And so Sakura ran off into the sunset cackling madly, which actually turned out to be a billboard, but after recovering from smashing into that, she resumed her mad laughter, jumping as fast as she could towards the Hokage's office to demand her teacher tell her how to use her first original Jutsu.

"You hear something?" Hinata asked breathlessly.

Naruto stopped mauling her neck and breasts. "Just the sound of that 'Hinata-chan's orgasm counter' in my head going up by one." He smirked.

She blinked, "But I haven't-Oooh!" Her eyes crossed as he ground his crotch into hers, her clit taking the brunt of the assault. "D-ding!" She gasped, her eyes shutting as she shivered pleasantly.

**XxXxX**

_Authors Note: I'll probably do other one shots besides this one when I feel like it._

**Slicerness: and remember folks, fan contribution is always welcome. So if you feel the sudden urge to write something and an Omake is born, send it to us and we'll post it right under mine. (or whoever's is posted last in the chapter, first come first post people)**


	2. Tsunade's Special Training

_AN: WARNING this chapter contains Futa. If you don't like futa, turn back now. You have been warned. Also, if you don't read this warning and bitch at me in a review afterwards you _will_ be laughed at and then ignored. Cause I'm a dick like that. _**:D**

**XxXxX**

It'd been nearly a year since Sakura had become the apprentice of Tsunade and she had proven to be an eager student. The young woman had absorbed all the information Tsunade had to teach her like a permanently dry sponge and the Sannin had to say she was rather proud of her student. She was rather surprised however when a few days ago the pink haired kunoichi had approached her about learning how to sexually please a man. At first Tsunade thought the girl was still hung up on the Uchiha, but Sakura had quickly informed her she was doing this for Naruto and the older kunoichi fully supported the idea after hearing that little detail. So for the past few days Tsunade had been preparing to help Sakura with her goal. Today was the day she had told Sakura her training in sexual matters would begin and Tsunade was greatly looking forward to it. When she heard a knock on her door she hoped it was her student. "Enter." She commanded.

It was indeed Sakura on the other side of the door. The girl had grown a little in the past year, she was now up to about Tsunade's chin and her hair had grown out to shoulder length. Sadly her figure hadn't really filled out much as of yet, thankfully, Tsunade liked petite girls, so it worked out. So the girl was lovely in her own slim way. "Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, Naruto has done so much for me and I truly wish to repay him. I think this would be a good way to." The girl was determined Tsunade had to give her that. "I'm ready for anything you have for me."

"Well, we'll see about that." A sly smile graced Tsunade's face as she stood up from behind her desk. She walked around and came to stand in front of Sakura, leaning closer until she was close enough to feel Sakura's breath. Cupping her chin Tsunade tilted her head up while bringing her own down to capture it in a toe curling kiss, her tongue invading the younger kunoichi's mouth and plundering its depths. Sakura eyes widened as Tsunade kissed her; she had never been kissed like this before, especially by another woman. She squeaked when she felt a hand start caressing her ass, so absorbed in the kiss Sakura didn't even notice Tsunade had reached around her. Tsunade broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura's wide eyed panting face. "You're going to be in for several surprises today my dear apprentice." Kissing Sakura lightly on her forehead Tsunade then looked the girl up and down. "First of all though you need to strip."

Breaking out of her daze Sakura rushed to comply. She quickly shed her clothes and stood naked in front of her Hokage. Tsunade hummed appreciably at Sakura's form, while the girl wasn't exactly curvy her body was in good shape, Sakura would probably always be on the slim side unless influenced from an outside source. Seeing as Naruto loved his woman well endowed and curvy in all the right places maybe she'd show the girl one of her first original Jutsu? Now though was time to get back to the matter at hand. Tsunade quickly removed her own pants leaving herself bare from the waist down except for her heels. Sakura looked at Tsunade's bare pussy, the older woman kept herself completely shaved but there was a strange looking seal just about her slit.

"Now Sakura I want you to watch very closely." Sakura watched, fascinated, as Tsunade went through a quick series of hand signs before pressing her palm against the seal on her pubic area. Tsunade moaned as the seal started to flair with chakra, it kept getting brighter and brighter till a poof of smoke obscured the seal and much of Tsunade's lower body. When the smoke cleared Sakura gasped in shock, there on Tsunade's crotch was now a huge cock complete with balls bigger than anything in any medical book she'd ever seen. It looked huge, Sakura estimated its size to be about eleven inches long and probably thicker than a grown man's wrist. "This Sakura, is a special Jutsu I invented years ago. With it I can teach you exactly how to please Naruto."

"Is that t-t-t-thing real?" Sakura had never heard of a Jutsu that could give a woman male genitalia.

"Yes it is Sakura; this is exactly like a real cock. Well to be more specific, it's exactly like_ Naruto's_ cock."

"What?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"This is an exact replication of Naruto's own cock, right down to every last vein." Tsunade clarified patiently.

"How do you know what Naruto's c-c-cock looks like?" Sakura asked again, stumbling mid-sentence.

"Naruto isn't a virgin Sakura. Well he was until I got a hold of him." Tsunade developed a smile on her face that would probably look more at home on Jiraiya as she remember the times she and Naruto had spent together, fucking like rabbits. Reaching down and lightly stroking her cock Tsunade looked Sakura dead in the eye. "Using this is the only way I'll be able to prepare you for him Sakura. By the time he gets back he'll be even bigger than this. Now why don't you get down on your knees and we can start your lessons. The first thing you're going to learn is how to suck cock like a good little slut."

Tsunade leaned back and rested her big plump ass against her desk as Sakura sunk to her knees dutifully. Sakura wasn't too happy about the 'little slut' comment, but she obeyed her teacher regardless. Once Sakura's face was level with the absurdly large cock growing from Tsunade's pelvis the Hokage placed her hand atop the younger girls head, causing Sakura to look up. Tsunade was looking down on her with a smirk plastered across her beautiful face and was also holding a saucer of sake.

"Now why don't you start by giving it a nice kiss to the head Sakura." Sakura absently licked her lips before leaning forward and planting a kiss to the bulbous head and leaned back before looking up at her teacher once again. "Don't stop there, show your affection for it. Give it kisses all over, lick it and caress my balls, show the cock how much you love it."

Sakura leaned her head back towards the thick shaft and lightly grasped it with both hands. She started by giving it a long slow lick from base to head before planting another kiss on the large head. Moving her head to one side she then started to kiss, lick, and suck the side of the shaft getting it nice and wet. Taking a sip from her saucer Tsunade sighed in pleasure at the feel of Sakura's lips and tongue caressing the side of her cock, she'd forgotten how good it felt to use this Jutsu...

"That's enough of the small stuff Sakura. Time for the next step. Let's see how much cock we can fit down that little throat of yours." Tangling her fingers in Sakura's pink locks Tsunade pulled her pink head back till it was in front of her cock. Pulling her apprentice forward Tsunade pressed the bulbous head against Sakura's lips. "Now part those pretty lips and let's see you use that mouth of yours for something productive."

Sakura reluctantly parted her lips; as she was somewhat scared of taking something so massive into her mouth. As soon as Sakura's lips had parted just an inch Tsunade pulled Sakura's head forward suddenly, forcing several inches of her cock into the pinkette's mouth. Sakura's eyes bugged out as Tsunade nearly dislocated her jaw cramming the thick hunk of meat into her mouth, that is until she actually tasted the delicious cock. Sakura nearly creamed herself as her taste buds where assaulted by the wonderful taste filling her mouth.

"I see you've noticed the taste, Naruto is definitely full of surprises. It's no different in the sack either; he'll blow you out of the water with some of the things he's capable of." Putting down her empty saucer Tsunade, instead of filling it up again, she took a long pull straight from the bottle. As the pleasant buzz of alcohol went through her Tsunade started fucking Sakura's face onto her cock, enjoying the sight of the young girls lips stretched around her shaft and her delightful green eyes staring up at her.

When Tsunade's cock hit the back of her throat Sakura started coughing and tried to push against her mentors thighs to get her to back off. Tsunade was having none of it though. Pushing off the desk Tsunade thrust her wide hips forward as she pulled Sakura's head towards her, forcing the huge cock head to hit the back of Sakura's throat again and keep on going. "Naruto gets rather over enthusiastic Sakura; he'll more than likely force you to take more cock than you'd normally be ready for when he gets going. You need to be prepared to deep throat him at a moments notice. Now try to relax your throat and bear with me because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Sakura tried to relax her throat as Tsunade started face fucking her, which was a lot easier said than done. Sakura was trying and failing miserably to not gag and choke on the girthy appendage being forced down her wind pipe, she also absently wondered how stretched out her throat must have looked at that moment from something so large being stuffed into it. Tsunade had tilted her head back as she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of about seven inches of her cock fucking Sakura's tight throat as the buzz of the alcohol and the blowjob she was receiving combined, giving her a high she couldn't experience too often. It had been so long since she had used this Jutsu that her stamina when it came to using it had waned somewhat, so Tsunade knew it wouldn't be long now before she dropped a huge load of cum down Sakura's throat.

"Oh you wonderful little bitch. I'm going to flood your throat with my cum." Tsunade's grip on Sakura's hair became almost painful as the big titted blonde started working her hips into overtime and started cramming the rest of her cock into Sakura's gullet. When Tsunade hit the ten inch mark she couldn't hold back anymore so she pulled almost the entire length of her cock out of Sakura's mouth and throat before callously pulling Sakura towards her by the hair while thrusting forward with her hips, using her insane strength. Sakura was nearly knocked out when her face impacted Tsunade's hips so she barely noticed how Tsunade's cock expanded deep into her throat. Tsunade did get Sakura's attention again however when she blasted a metric fuck-ton of cum down her throat, the thick liquid coating her throat as Sakura desperately tried to swallow the massive flood. "God yes, Naruto is going to enjoy using your tight little throat."

Sakura was beginning to think Tsunade was trying to drown her with all the cum she was force feeding her. Each wave of cum Tsunade let loose seemed to be enough to overfill a measuring cup and the thickness of it made it very hard to gulp down. While still cumming Tsunade withdrew her spurting cock from Sakura's throat and mouth, deciding she wanted to paint the girls pretty features with her cum. Sakura was caught by surprise, dazed as she was from the lack of air from her mentor's face fucking, as Tsunade started to hose down her face with several shots of her cum. By the time Tsunade was done cumming Sakura's features were nearly unrecognizable under the thick cream.

"Oh my, you look positively delicious now Sakura!" Tsunade gushed as she helped Sakura stand back up before leaning her head down and started licking her cum off of Sakura's face. Tsunade swallowed most of the tasty cream but she left enough to fill her mouth to capacity. Leaning forward she captured Sakura's lips in another kiss, the difference this time was when Sakura opened her mouth Tsunade forced all the cum she had gathered into the younger girls mouth. Sakura felt her pussy get even wetter than it already was at the taste of the cum and she did her best to gulp it down, fighting her new found desire to just swish it around in her mouth for a few hours, savoring the flavor. "Delicious isn't it? It's the same volume, thickness, and taste of Naruto's." Tsunade stated with a chipper grin after she'd pulled back from getting intimately familiar with her apprentices mouth.

"Now today was mainly going to focus on getting you used to sucking cock but I've changed my mind. I'm going to fuck your little pink pussy to my hearts content today as well." Tsunade walked back around her desk and sat in her chair. Tsunade motioned Sakura to come over to her with, to Sakura at least, a frightening grin. "Now get your cute little ass over here."

"Tsunade-sama, w-will something that big even fit inside me?" Sakura was nervous rightfully so as her small body would probably get ripped apart by the huge cock between Tsunade's legs.

"Of course Sakura I'm going to make it fit. _One way or another_." Sakura gulped, the sound audible in the suddenly very quiet room, and moved around to stand in front of Tsunade. Tsunade quickly turned Sakura around so she was facing the desk and grasped the lithe girl's hips. Using her incredible strength Tsunade easily lifted Sakura up and positioned the girl over her huge cock, the tip pressing against Sakura's pink folds as the girls knees came to rest on either side of Tsunade's thighs. "Now grab my cock and keep it steady, don't want me to slip and end up fucking your cute butt do you?"

Sakura did as told, she didn't want to get her ass destroyed by Tsunade, and grasped the thick shaft. Once her cock was steady Tsunade started to force Sakura down, her huge cock head looking obscene pressing against Sakura's little slit as it slowly parted the girl's lower lips. Sakura bit her lip as she felt the massive head press against her, she truly thought it wouldn't be able to fit but Tsunade was far more stubborn and applied a good amount of force and popped the bulbous tip inside. Sakura whimpered at the feeling of getting stretched by just the first inch inside her, but she wasn't given even a second to get used to it. With a dark chuckle Tsunade's grip on Sakura's hips increased and using her monstrous strength brutally forced the girl down her cock spearing several inches into the unprepared girl.

"Oooohhhhh fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk!" Sakura's head flew back and she grabbed a hold of Tsunade's wrists as she felt her mentor's cock head stick the opening to her womb. Tsunade meanwhile was now the one biting her lip as Sakura's tightness enveloped her cock.

"I know it's been a while since I've used this Jutsu and even longer since I used it on a virgin but fucking A, I can't believe how tight you are you pink haired little slut." Lifting Sakura off her cock till only the tip remained in the girl's twat Tsunade savagely forced her back down striking her cervix again and punching right through it and cramming herself into Sakura's womb. "Oh yes, this is exactly what you need you little bitch. A good hard deep womb fucking, and once I get done fucking you into oblivion I'm going to pump you so full of cum it'll be leaking out of your cunt for weeks."

"P-p-please Tsunade-samaaaa, not so rough!" Sakura was leaning back, resting her head on Tsunade's huge tits now, and trying to hold on as the Hokage started fucking her onto her giant cock, driving her up and down nine inches of the wrist thick shaft. Sakura just happened to look down and see a huge bulge rising and shrinking in her stomach.

"No use complaining Sakura, I'm going to fuck your tight little cunt like you're a cheap whore. Besides, this is nothing compared to what Naruto will do to you." Tsunade started to thrust her hips up at the exact moment she forced Sakura down her cock as she sought to pack the last two inches of her dick into her pink haired cock sleeve. Despite her efforts Tsunade just couldn't seem to get those last few inches into her bitch. Getting frustrated Tsunade once again lifted Sakura up till only the tip remained inside the little slut and using all her tremendous strength slammed Sakura back down onto her cock with bruising force and the last two inches where forced into Sakura's little twat. When Sakura was brutally slammed down onto Tsunade's cock the slim girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came her brains out. Feeling her entire cock massaged by Sakura's pussy Tsunade lost all self control and started power fucking Sakura onto her cock; lifting the poor girl all the way up before repeatedly forcing her down, using her unreal strength. Sakura felt like a rag doll as Tsunade fucked her. She barely had any strength from how hard she had came and all she could do was weakly hold onto Tsunade's wrists. The buzz from the alcohol and the amazing feeling of Sakura's tiny cunnie had caused Tsunade's mind to switch over into dominate bitch mode as she started to degrade Sakura.

"Fuck yes, this is what you deserve you little bitch, to be used as nothing but a cheap fuck toy. I'm going to pummel your little slut cunt until it's nothing but a gaping cum filled mess!" Standing up Tsunade bent Sakura over her desk and started to really pound into the girl's womb. Luckily for Sakura she was completely fucked stupid at this point as her eyes seemed permanently rolled up into her skull and her tongue hanging out to drool onto Tsunade's desk that she didn't even feel her hips and thighs getting slammed into the hard wood of the desk or Tsunade's wide hips hammering away at her ass with enough force they'd probably be bruised later and Tsunade's huge balls where banging against Sakura's little clit almost painfully from how hard Tsunade was thrusting. All the while the fuck drunk Hokage continued to insult her new fuck toy. "This is where you belong cunt, bent over and taking cock. The only thing that would make this better is if Naruto was here to face fuck you." Keeping her left hand holding Sakura's waist Tsunade reached forward with her right to grasp a hand full of Sakura's pink hair and callously pulled her head up. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Getting spit roasted by me and Naruto. Taking both our huge cocks into your slutty little body."

"Yes, fuck me Tsunade-sama, fuck me and turn me into a slutty little cock holster for both you and Naruto! You two will be the only ones to fuck me, I'm yours to pound and spear with your huge dicks!" Sakura's slurred words drove Tsunade on as she mindlessly pounded her apprentice into her desk. Letting go of Sakura's hip with her left hand Tsunade undid her sash and allowed her shirt to fall open, her huge tits now free to bounce and jiggle with each of her thrusts. Reaching over Tsunade grabbed her sake bottle and took another long pull from it; she loved the feeling of getting drunk while fucking a nice tight cunt. Tsunade nearly choked on her sake however when Sakura started twitching and convulsing in a massive orgasm. The way the little pink haired slut's cunt massaged and rippled along her cock took her completely by surprise. "Oh cumming…cumming so hard. Please Tsunade-sama cum in my cunt fill me with all of your cum."

"Fucking little bitch, you want my cum you're going to get it." Getting a devilish idea Tsunade pulled harder on Sakura's hair, driving her cock even harder into the little cunt. "I'm going to fill you with so much cum and knock your bitch ass up. Then when you're waddling around pregnant with my kid I'm going to devote my time to breaking your ass in." Sakura didn't need to know that her cum was a chakra based liquid and wasn't capable of impregnating a woman.

"Wait please; I don't want to get pregnant yet. Please Tsunade-sama don't knock me up!" Sakura pleaded with the older woman, she couldn't imagine herself pregnant yet, specially not with a child that wasn't Naruto's.

"Too late you little slut. Get ready because here comes a huge load of cum." Not even stopping, much less slowing down, her brutal pounding of Sakura's ravaged cunt Tsunade blew a massive amount of cum deep into Sakura's womb. The feeling of so much cum being pumped into her womb drove Sakura into on last orgasm before blacking out from the force of it. Tsunade was unmindful of her students loss of consciousness as she kept on pummeling Sakura's cunt and stuffing her with an unbelievable amount of jizz. The sheer quantity of cum being pumped into the fucked stupid pinkette caused her slim stomach to bloat out as until she looked several months pregnant, actually managing to lift her body up off the desk by several inches.

Tsunade sat back onto her chair, pulling Sakura with her as she finished pumping the bitch full of cum. "Aaaahhh, that was just what I needed." Reaching around Sakura's belly Tsunade scooped some of her cum that was leaking from Sakura's stretched and overfilled cunt and brought it to her mouth to lick off her hand. "Yum, the taste of delicious cum and a slut's pussy juices. Even better than sake."

Omake 1: Written by GrumpyWinter

Ino was heading to Tsunade's office and was just about to open the door when she heard the lock open.

The door to Tsunade's office creaked open slowly and out crawled a butt naked Sakura Haruno, only her head and upper back were visible, but aside from the strangeness of her being absolutely nude was the fact she was covered in cum. Every inch of her revealed body was covered in a thick white glaze.

"Sakura, are you okay!" Ino exclaimed, lowering herself to look at Sakura's face and saw that cum seemed to coat her hands and arms and dribbled out of her closed lips. Ino pulled her up so Sakura's head rested on her lap, Sakura opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was just more cum oozing out of her mouth and down her chin, onto Ino's skirt and legs.

Suddenly Sakura was pulled away back into the room and Ino noticed something was casting a shadow over her. Looking up she saw Tsunade standing over her, but something was off...

It took her longer than she would have expected to see the eleven inch dick aiming right at her face.

"Get in there." Tsunade growled as she threw Ino in and slammed the door shut.

Omake 2: written by GrumpyWinter

Tenten was heading to Tsunade's office to turn in her mission report after her promotion to Chunin. She had her eyes closed, thinking about a new sword she had seen and wanted to buy, maybe to snuggle with later, when she entered the room and got half way across the floor when she heard something strange. Opening her eyes she gasped when she saw Ino naked, bent over Tsunade's desk panting heavily, covered in cum, some even dripping out her mouth, while Sakura lay on the couch moaning, holding her giant belly.

She suddenly heard the door click shut and turned around, only for a great wind to blow past her, making her shield her face. She absently noticed the cold air reaching her breasts and pussy. Looking down she saw all of her clothes had vanished. Looking back up she saw her idol, Tsunade Senju, standing in front of her as nude as the day she was born with a eleven inch hard on

...

Wait, that wasn't supposed to be there!

"I could use another cum bucket. Heheheheh." Tsunade chuckled darkly as she took a chug from her sake bottle, her eyes never straying from the new meat.

**XxXxX**

Omake 3: Written by Slicerness

Izumo looked at his longtime friend Kotetsu, "Why do we get stuck doing guard duty all the time? Guard the gates, guard the Hokage's office, guard the blah blah blah! I can't even sleep in my own bed anymore, I always wake up in the middle of the night standing in front of my bed, _guarding it!"_ He complained loudly.

Kotetsu sighed, he too had woken up guarding his bed, but it was also the seventh time in the last hour he'd complained about it. He was about to reply when a heavy *Thump!* sounded on the other side of the door they were standing on either side of.

The doorknob opened shakily and Sakura Haruno stumbled out, her hair a mess, her clothes aside from her boots either gone or torn to shreds, hanging off her form precariously. She took two shaky, slow steps before something else shot of of the open doorway.

A well manicured hand with sea-foam green nail polish on it's nails shot out and grabbed the girl by her pink hair and yanked her back inside, the door slamming shut ominously behind her.

Izumo was silent for several seconds. "... And suddenly I don't mind guarding this door anymore. Your surveillance Jutsu good enough to see through this door?" He asked.

Kotetsu was still staring wide eyed as the white foot-prints on the ground. He shook his head and replied, "I don't know, from what my dad told me when HE was guarding the Hakage's office the Yondaime stumbled out in similar condition, minus all the cum covering him, before Kushina yanked him back inside. After that they both warded the office pretty heavily." Seeing his partners downcast face he suddenly smirked. "Good thing dad put a small hole in the security seals for just such an occasion!"

He chuckled as his friend started bowing to him. Maybe guard duty wasn't such a bad thing after all?

**XxXxX**

_AN: I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now and I finally got around to it. I'll be doing more scenarios of Tsunade using her Jutsu on other females of the Naruto-verse as I feel like it, so stay tuned._


	3. Author's Note

Well this has been a long time coming. But sadly I think it needs to be done, I'm putting my stories up for adoption as I seem to just completely lack the ambition to continue them. So if anyone wants to adopt them just PM me. To all my followers I'm sorry for this but things happen I guess, Thanks for enjoying my stories and I much appreciated all the kind comments and such I've gotten over the years.


End file.
